The pretty little supernatural teen wolf vampire diaries (pll)
by kennett4ever
Summary: AU. After some natural disasters the towns of Rosewood and Beacon Hills are completely destroyed. How many supernatural beings and lies can the town of Mystic Falls handle especially when the Winchesters with the help of a certain angel are coming to town too. (PLL SPN TW TVD) Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a crossover for Pretty Little Liars,The Vampire diaries,Teen wolf and Supernatural. Enjoy... Whenever I am referring to Alison Dilaurentis there is going to be a D next to the name and when I am referring to Alison Argent an A.**

"After the big earthquakes that took place yesterday the towns of Rosewood and Beacon Hills are completely destroyed. The residents are going to move with the care of the comitee." the reporter said and Spencer closed the tv. Her house was one of the few that were still standing. The other girls were there too.

"You think that A is going to follow us wherever we move?" Aria asked narrowing her eyes on the now closed tv.

"I hope not...Maybe we should split..that would be more difficult for her..him..it." Hannah said and sighed.

"You think that A would let us split? I say that we should move in the same town from the beginning. We will save ourselves the threats." Spencer said and looked at Emily who hadn't say anything the whole time.

"Em? Are you ok?" Spencer asked and Emily jumped.

"Yeah I am fine...where is Ali?" Emily asked and Aria shrugged her shoulders.

"She is probably home. The ceiling in her room almost collapsed last night. More likely she is packing her stuff. Her dad,Jason and her are leaving the house." Hannah said.

"And where are they going to go?" Aria asked and the door opened.

"I was hoping that maybe we could stay here for a few days." Alison(D) said entering Spencer's house with her suitcases and Jason following her.

"It's fine by me. I mean what difference does it make for three people more?" Spencer said. Her parents were out of town and after the earthquakes her house prooved to be one of the best built. Aria and Mike, Ezra,Caleb and Hannah,Emily,Mona and Toby had all moved in. Then there was the house of the Khans where Noel Khan gave shelter to Jenna.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh my God...oh my God...OH MY GOD." Stiles was saying with eyes wide open looking at his house collapsing. He felt a hand touching his shoulder. It was Scott's.

"That looks...bad." Scott said narrowing his eyes at the remains of the house. Stiles started nodding until Derek gave him a slap on the head.

"Seriously man what's your problem?" Stiles complained and Derek gave him a weird look. Then he looked at Scott.

"He is fine...normal Stiles." Derek said and left. A car stopped centimeters away from him and made him slightly jump. Lydia's head popped out of the driver's window.

"Sorry.." she said with an awkward smile. Derek shot her a look and went back to his car where Erica was waiting for him. Lydia and Alison(A) got off the car and approached the two boys.

"We just found out. Is everything ok?" Alison(A) asked and took a good look at Stiles who seemed lost.

"He'll be fine." Scott said and patted him on the shoulder.

"Was anyone in?" Lydia asked taking a step towards the house.

"No from what I know." Scott replied. Lydia widened her green eyes examining the house.

"Is your banshee radar telling you anything?" Stiles asked worried for a moment. Lydia paused and then turned around.

"Hum..no." she replied tilting her head and smiling. Alison(A) looked at Scott and was ready to talk but Scott interrupted her.

"Isac is fine." he said and Alison(A) nodded.

"And you? How are you Scott?" Alison(A) asked and Scott lowered his head.

"Fine..I am fine." Scott replied. His house had already been destroyed and his mother Melissa was injured. Fortunately she made it with a broken leg. He was currently staying at Derek's with his mum,Isac and Erica.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In Mystic Falls Bonnie's father who was currently the mayor had gathered every citizen at the town square to make some statements. Bonnie,Caroline,Elena and the Salvatores were sitting next to each other. The Originals made their entrance.

"Seriously? I still can't believe that we are going to see those original faces everyday...Why did they move in again?" Caroline said eyeing the Original siblings and Esther taking a seat five rows in front of them.

"I see that they undaggered Kol." Stefan said. Klaus had daggered Kol again after he tried to cut off Jeremy's arm. The gang though never managed to find Silas and the cure. Bonnie after a tough period had finally managed to bring her expression under control with the help of the Gemini coven that was also in town. Bonnie looked around and saw Liv Parker waving at her.

But the gang was about to become even more surprised as Katherine Pierce appeared and took a seat next to Elijah. Everyone thought that she was out of town after Klaus was determined to kill her and now she was befriending the Originals.

"That was not expected." Bonnie said in a surprised tone.

"I heard Barbie Klaus saying that a slut and Elijah got back together but...I didn't know she was meaning that slut." Damon said and both Elijah and Katherine turned around shooting daggers at him.

"Oops. I said that too loud." Damon said with a 'not sorry' look on his face.

"Damon...the last thing we need is problems with the Originals." Stefan warned him and Damon kept looking at Katherine and Elijah.

"And what does your father want to announce?" Elena asked Bonnie who was sitting next to her.

"I don't know...And actually I don't really care. I have many things in my mind right now." Bonnie said sighing.

"Like the sexy Parker boy that is chasing you the whole time." Caroline said with a smile.

"He is not chasing me. We are just working on some spells together that's all." Bonnie said and blushed. Matt,Jeremy and Tyler arrived in a while too. Everyone was there.

"May I have your attention please?" The mayor said approaching the microphone.

"As you all know...Virginia is one of the few States that haven't been striked by any kind of natural disasters. Hurricanes and earthquakes have been challenging our country for weeks now. In a programm for the development of our town...I have come to an agreement that will increase not only the size but the population of Mystic Falls too. According to this agreement our town will give shelter to the residents of two small towns that were recently destroyed by the earthquakes. Rosewood and Beacon Hills. I hope that we are all going to do our best to make the new residents of Mystic Falls feel welcome." the mayor said and everyone started clapping.

"Oh perfect...fresh blood." Damon said leaking his lips.

"Damon really?" Elena said hitting him lightly on the shoulder.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"If you ask me I think that this is too suspicious." Sam said looking at Dean who was pacing up and down the room.

"It's like mather nature went nuts...everywhere except for Virginia." Dean said leaning over the table and taking a look at the map.

"I don't think that what is happening to the other States is part of the demonic action." Castiel intervened.

"So we all agree that the weird thing is happening in Virginia." Dean said and Sam and Castiel nodded.

"What are we going to do about it?" Dean asked again.

"Maybe we should go to Virginia and look for anything that may catch the eye." Sam said.

"I'll join you." Castiel said standing up.

 **That was it. The first chapter. I know it's brief but it is just a small taste of how this fic is going to be like more like a hint to get in the atmosphere. I will publish this story in all of the different pages for TW,SPN,PLL and TVD seperately because the crossovers are only between two series. I hope that you like my idea. Fell free to review...yours trully...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to anyone who showed interest or read the story. Enjoy chapter 2...**

"Do you know where are they taking us?" Hannah asked arriving at the Rosewood central square with her suitcase in her hands. Caleb was following her with his suitcases.

"Virginia...Mystic Falls." Spencer said looking down.

"What is this?" Hannah asked in a disliking tone.

"Just a small town." Emily replied.

"What I don't get is why we should go with the bus...I mean we have our cars." Hannah complained.

"They say it's for precaution..." Spencer said.

"It still sucks." Hannah said.

"Everything sucks. The fact that we are leaving home...and especially the fact that A is going to follow us...which I am sure about." Aria said.

"Who knows..maybe there it will be easier for us to reveal A's identity." Alison(D) said and everyone nodded hoping that she was right.

"I am freaked only in the idea that someone on this bus may be A.." Aria said and the other girls shared a worried look. Toby approached the girls still talking on the phone with Tanner. He closed the phone and put it back in his pocket.

"What happened?" Spencer asked.

"We are going to pass by another town first to get people who are moving in Mystic Falls too." Toby said. The Rosewood police was responsible for the safety of the people on the bus.

"Great...tour around the USA." Hannah said and sighed.

"Stop moping Hannah...maybe you'll like it after all." Spencer said.

"I highly doubt that." Hannah said. Aria seemed troubled.

"What's up with you?" Spencer asked eyeing Aria suspiciously.

"It's Mike...he is disappearing a lot lately. And now he is not here." Aria said looking around hoping to see her brother.

"Maybe he is wih Mona." Emily said.

"No Mona is over there alone." Aria said and kept looking around. Mike finally appeared after a while and Aria sighed in relief.

In a few minutes the bus arrived. Everyone settled in. Spencer sat next to Toby. Hannah sat with Caleb, Aria with Ezra and Emily with Alison(D). Mona sat with Mike at the end of the bus and Mike looked troubled. He was also wearing a hat and glasses. He was covered. Aria kept looking at her brother worried. He was weird lately. Noel Kahn sat with Jenna. Jason was sitting alone. The bus started. In a while they would be in Beacon Hills. They all looked out of the window as they said goodbye to Rosewood for good.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In Beacon Hills the situation was the same. Everyone was gathered at the town square with suitcases in their hands.

"I just moved here and now I have to move again." Kira complained and Scott sighed.

"I never thought that I would be forced to leave home like that." Scott said as a really grumpy Derek approached them with Erica behind him. She had been a real pain in the ass. She was following him everywhere ever since he turned her. She even tried to seduce him a few times but she wasn't his type.

"Hey Derek." Scott greeted.

"Hi." he simply said looking around troubled.

"Why are you like that?" Stiles asked joining the others with Malia in his side.

"I hate buses." Derek said narrowing his eyes with a look of dislike printed on his face.

"Why am I not surprised?" Stiles commented receiving a weird look from Derek. They were always getting on each other's nerves.

Isaac and Alison(A) walked towards the rest of the gang greeting them and in a while Liam and Hayden were also there. Lydia though was nowhere to be found. The bus arrived. Everyone got in.

Alison(A) and Isaac sat behind Alison(D) and Emily. Scott sat with Kira. Stiles sat with Malia and Liam sat with Hayden. Derek sat down and of course Erica sat by his side.

"Lydia?' Stiles asked.

"She is on her way." Kira replied and Stiles nodded.

"And what about Theo?" Scott asked.

"Don't know don't care." Stiles said and Malia turned towards Scott.

"He will probably catch up later." Malia said and Scott nodded. Lydia entered the bus and saw Alison(A) waving at her.

"Hey Alison." Lydia greeted and headed towards her.

"Is she talking to me?" Alison(D) asked Emily with narrowed eyes. Emily checked Lydia from top to toe.

"Nope..I think she is talking to the girl behind you." Emily said and Lydia walked past them and started talking with Alison(A). Since she didn't find a seat with the guys she knew she headed to one of the few vacant seats left.

"Excuse me is this seat taken?" Lydia asked. Jason turned his heads towards her.

"No you can have it." Jason replied and Lydia sat next to him with a polite smile..

"I'm Jason by the way. Jason Dilaurentis." Jason said extending his hand. Lydia shook it willingly.

"Nice to meet you Jason...Lydia Martin." Lydia introduced herself. The bus doors closed and the vehicle started moving. They would be in Mystic Falls by night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In Mystic Falls everyone was at the preparations for this night's welcoming celebration. The Mikaelsons had donated some money and Bonnie's father was almost forced to put Rebekah on charge which pissed Caroline off. Now she would probably be somewhere fighting with Rebekah about the color of the flowers they would decorate the place with.

Elijah and Katherine were pointlessly walking around watching everyone else and doing nothing. Damon and Elena were helping with the food.

"Come on...Open your mouth." Damon complained and Elena sighed doing as she was told.

"Close your eyes." Damon demanded.

"Damon..seriously?" Elena said with a smile and closed her eyes.

"No sneak peaks." Damon said as he put something in Elena's mouth. She started chewing and opened her eyes.

"Mmmm...this is pretty good...what is it?" Elena asked and Damon smirked.

"My special recipe." Damon said playfully and Elena smiled.

"You have special recipes? Look at you...housewife matterial." Elena teased him and Damon replied with a passionate kiss. Klaus was talking with his mother while Stefan was trying to eavesdrop them and find out what they were up to.

Bonnie was stuck with carrying boxes. She was carrying a heavy box and unfortunately for her she didn't have supernatural strength. She looked around to see anyone willing to help. Liv,Luke and Kai were carrying other stuff while Jeremy,Tyler and Matt where somewhere near by also carrying boxes. Bonnie sighed and decided to risk it and carry the box by herself. She picked the box up and was ready to drop it when two strong arms helped her keep herself and the box up.

"Let me help darling." an accented voice said. It was Kol Mikaelson. Bonnie shot him a death glare.

"I don't think I need your help." she said narrowing her eyes on him. Kol smirked.

"Well it didn't seem like that." Kol said and Bonnie tried to walk past him but he blocked her way.

"Just leave me alone." Bonnie said and Kol smiled at her.

"Why so rude darling?" Kol asked with a smirk making Bonnie even more mad.

"Oh I don't know...maybe because you attacked Jeremy and Elena...or maybe because you tried to kill me...by the way...you do remember how this encounter between us ended...I won't hesitate to do it again." Bonnie said looking determined to go as far as it took to get away from him.

"I do...I do remmber but I prefer our encounter before that...you really seemed to like me back then." Kol said referring to the day he bumped into her in Shane's office. Bonnie sighed and walked past Kol carrying the box by herself. He smiled evilly watching her walking away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam,Dean and Castiel had already arrived in Virginia. They decided to wonder around the whole state keeping their eyes open for anything suspicious. They had settled in a motel in a small Virginia town and they were now eatting out in a restaurant. Castiel was creepily looking at Dean and Sam eatting.

"Cas...stop it!" Dean said for the twentieth time.

"I am sorry." Castiel said after a long pause.

"It's ok Cas..why don't you try to focus your attention on something else?" Sam said and Castiel nodded. After a while Castiel narrowed his eyes on a redhead.

"Is this woman waving at us?" He asked and both Dean and Sam turned around.

"Charlie?" Dean said surprised and Charlie joined them in the table.

"Castiel this is Charlie...Charlie this is Castiel." Sam said and Charlie smiled.

"The angel? It's nice to finally meet you Castiel." Charlie said and took Castiel's hand to shake it. Castiel smiled back awkwardly.

"What are you doing here?" Dean asked surprised.

"It's a long story...but I want to join you.." Charlie said and Sam and Dean looked at each other weirdly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in the bus towards mystic Falls Mike and Mona were really troubled especially after the message Mike received.

"Once bitten twice shy...how many times were you bitten? A-"

 **Please review and let me know what you think...**


	3. Chapter 3

**This story has a total of two follows,one fave and 6 reviews in all four pages. I'd like to thank the people who showed their interest. Enjoy chapter 3… To raf97(guest) who had questions about Charlie. Charlie has helped the two Winchester brothers and they have her as their family. She is redhead,homosexual and has great knowledge on technology. She seems a happy,bubbly,optimistic character…or at least that's how I see her…**

"Mike…I know that A is being horessing you. Tell me what it is. I'm not going to say anything to your sister if that's what's you're afraid of." Mona said touching Mike's shoulder. Mike looked at her worried and closed his phone putting back in his pocket.

"It's nothing Mona really." Mike said in an extremely low voice. Scott heard his voice. He was in the front seats but his werewolf hearing allowed his ear to catch Mike's whisper. But there was something familiar about this voice.

Scott took a look at Kira. She was peacefully sleeping resting her head on his shoulder. He looked back and saw Stiles looking out of the window while having his headphones on. Next to him Malia was playing with her phone.

"Hey Malia did you hear that?" Scott asked and Malia raised her head awkwardly.

"No I was distracted…what is it?" Malia asked and narrowed her eyes on him.

"I think I heard Theo…never mind…it was probably nothing." Scott said and turned his head towards the window. Mike breathed relieved.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been a while since the Winchester brothers along with Castiel and Charlie who insisted on joining them had started their wondering around the state of Virginia after they had lunch. Dean was driving the black Impala. Sam was sitting in the passenger seat while Castiel and Charlie were sitting in the back of the car.

"No…tap it…tap it…yeah. That's it." Charlie's voice was heard.

"What are you two doing back there?" Dean asked,eyes never leaving the road.

"I am playing floppy bird." Castiel said sounding overexcited.

"Charlie…" Dean's voice was heard again.

"What? He asked me,I showed him." Charlie defended herself.

"Hey Dean…pull over." Sam said pinning his eyes on a tree by the road.

"What's wrong Sammy? Nature calls?" Dean asked as he slowed down the car.

"No…just..pull over." Sam said again narrowing his eyes. The car stopped a few meters after the tree that had caught Sam's eye. Sam got out of the car and approached the tree. There was a poster on it.

"Hey Sammy…everything ok?" Dean yelled from the car. Sam got back in the car.

"Hey Charlie…do you have connection?" Sam asked.

"Always." Charlie replied with a smile.

"I need you to check the Mystic Falls events." Sam said.

"I'm on it." Charlie said in enthusiasm and pulled her tablet out of her bag.

"What is going on?" Castiel asked.

"There was this poster…about a welcoming feast at Mystic Falls tonight." Sam replied.

"Welcoming feast…for who?" Dean asked.

"Earthquake victims." Sam replied and Dean raised his eyebrows turning his head towards the road.

"Oh wow…Seems like Mystic Falls is not much of a peaceful place." Charlie said checking the info in front of her.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked turning his head to face her.

"A bunch of missing and dead people…most of the deaths certified as animal attacks…and now one of the places that hasn't been stricken by the disasters…sounds suspicious." Charlie said.

"Hm…looks like we're going to a feast tonight." Dean said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So…tell us…is it final? You're not getting back together?" Elena asked. She and Bonnie were at Caroline's house preparing for the feast.

"I don't know…it's complicated." Caroline said. She and Tyler weren't that good after his obsession with Klaus. Elena nodded. Bonnie was sitting near by absorbed by the talisman she was holding in her hands. It was the one made of human bone. The one Shane had given to her. It was the only thing that could help her bring her expression under control.

"Hey…Bon…what's wrong?" Caroline asked while opening her closet. Bonnie slightly jumped.

"Nothing…I just…got distracted." Bonnie replied.

"So…the blue or the red one?" Caroline asked showing the two dresses at her friends.

"Blue." Both Bonnie and Elena said at the same time. Caroline smiled.

"Blue it is then…" Caroline said putting the red dress back in her closet. Bonnie looked at her cell phone.

"I have to go. Liv is waiting for me. We are working on some spells together." Bonnie said and got up. Both Elena and Caroline smiled sneakily at her.

"Is it going to be just Liv…or her brother too?" Caroline asked.

"Luke? I don't know." Bonnie replied lowering her eyes.

"Oh come on Bonnie…you know that Luke is not the brother we are asking you about." Elena said and Caroline nodded. Bonnie blushed.

"How many times do I have to tell you…there's nothing going on with me and Kai." Bonnie said and after saying her goodbyes she left for the Parker residence.

"What do you think? Will there be any hotties tonight?" Elena asked.

"Elena Gilbert…what would Damon say if he heard you?" Caroline asked with a playful smirk. Elena giggled.

"I trust you to keep this between us…" she said smiling.

"Your secret's safe with me." Caroline whispered and the two girls giggled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Mikaelsons were also running up and down getting prepared for the feast. Elijah was in the office talking about the money donation he had done for tonight's event. Katherine was walking around in the office waiting for him to end his call. She was hardly leaving his side now cinsidering that the rest of the Mikaelson family was hating her.

Rebekah was looking desperately at her closet upstairs. She had a panicked look printed on her face. Kol came in the room and saw his sister's looks exchanging between her red and her yellow dress.

"What a big problem you have there sister…" Kol said sarcastically. Rebekah sighed.

"Oh shut up Kol…remind me why we undaggered you again?" Rebekah said pissed.

"Oh please Bekah…everybody loves me…I am looking forward for tonight." Kol said and Rebekah gave him a look full of surprise and bursted in a weird laughter. Kol frowned.

"What is so funny?" Kol asked offended.

"You …forward for tonight…what for?" Rebekah asked looking at him with a suspicious smile.

"To make a mess and terrorize the fresh blood of course." Kol said with a bright smile.

"Whatever…you're never going to change obviously." Rebekah said.

"By the way…I think the yellow is better." Kol said.

"I didn't ask you." Rebekah said annoyed.

"Keep it down. I am trying to concetrate." Klaus' voice was heard from downstairs.

"The artist is creating again." Kol commented before leaving Rebekah's room. Now it was Klaus' turn.

"Greetings Nik." Kol said entering the living room. Klaus sighed.

"Why don't you go upstairs and get prepared for the event since you're looking so forward for it." Klaus said eyes never leaving his painting. Kol smirked.

"Someone was eavesdropping." Kol said amuzed taking a seat on the couch.

"Don't do anything stupid tonight. We don't know what these new people are going to be. We need to be careful and make a good impression." Elijah said entering the room with Katherine following him.

"Elijah….just the person I wanted to see." Kol said smirking.

"I am serious Kol. There will be punishment." Elijah said strictly.

"Oh please spare me the dagger threats…had enough of it already." Kol said annoyed exiting the room.

"Elijah…I am sorry to intervene but I think your younger brother could use a leash." Katherine whispered to Elijah earning a weird look from Klaus.

"That's true." Elijah said sighing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been about two hours since the buses had arrived at Mystic Falls. Everyone was settled in their new residences. Everyone was gathered at the Lockwood residence ready for the welcoming feast. Bonnie's and Rudy's house wasn't big enough and Tyler agreed to have the feast take place in his house since it was the house of the former mayor. The Mikaelsons had argued in order to be the hosts but Rudy thought that it would be a disaster if the Mikaelsons were able to manipulate the new residents of Mystic Falls from day one.

"Seen any new faces yet?" Caroline asked approaching Bonnie who was tiding up the glasses and the liquor.

"Nope. Being too busy introducing myself to Bourbon,fruit punch and Tecilla." Bonnie replied with bottles of drinks in her hands.

"Mmm and how is mister Martini doing tonight?" Caroline said grabbing a the bottle of Martini and pouring herself a drink.

"Hey…I just tided those up." Bonnie complained. Caroline sighed.

"Come on Bon. I need it…especially if I have Klaus trying to charm me all night long." Caroline said sounding a little terrified.

A few meters away three guys and a redhead entered the house. Castiel was wearing his suit and his signature coat. Sam and Dean were looking really good in their suits while Charlie was looking really beautiful in her purple dress.

"I didn't know you were dressing in this style." Dean noticed. Charlie smiled.

"It's the occasion." She said with a big smile while fixing her ponytail.

As they walked by the table with the drinks Charlie accidentally bumped into someone. The girl almost dropped her drink. Charlie looked back to see a pair of brown eyes looking surprised at her.

"I am so sorry." Charlie said with an awkward smile.

"It's ok." Emily said smiling back sweetly. Charlie and the Winchester brothers along with Castiel moved farther in the house.

"So…what are we supposed to do now? Meet the locals? I want to go home…" Hannah said seeming bored and unpleased. Spencer rolled her eyes and took a sip of her drink.

"Where's Ali and Aria?" Spencer asked. Hannah shrugged her shoulders.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Have you told anyone else about this?" Alison(D) asked. Aria lowered her eyes.

"Didn't get the chance yet. I'll tell the girls sooner or later. I need your help and their help after all to find out what's going on. A has something on my brother and I need to know what this is." Aria said as she and Alison(D) started walking down the silent dark path towards the house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh..perfect." Elena commented seeing the Originals entering. Caroline immidiately locked eyes with Klaus who smirked at her makig her turn her head towards the opposite direction.

"Damon and Stefan promised right?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah don't worry. They're not going to hurt anyone." Elena said and Bonnie pinned her eyes on the Originals.

"Great. Now I have only them to keep an eye on." Bonnie said.

"We can help." Elena said.

"No it's ok. It was my father's idea after all. You don't have to be part of his insanity and complete distrust…although I don't blame him." Bonnie said. Her father made her promise to keep an eye on all the vampires in case they tried to harm anyone.

"You waste no time brother." Kol said to Klaus who was still looking at Caroline.

"Please someone kill me now." Caroline whispered to Bonnie and Elena while giving a quick glance at Klaus..

"Oh shut up Kol." Klaus complained eyes never leaving Caroline.

"Can you hear what they're saying?" Bonnie asked and Elena nodded.

"If you hear anything suspicious..let me know." Bonnie said sipping her drink. Elena nodding.

"I'll go search for something tasty." Kol said and left. Elena started coughing.

"What happened?" Bonnie asked worried.

"You should have mentioned that we should win the lottary. Kol just left to find something tasty." Elena said.

"Not under my surveillance." Bonnie said and stormed out of the house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aria and Alison(D) were still walkiing when Aria stopped dead in her tracks. She narrowed her eyes and turned towards Alison(D).

"Do you hear that?" Aria asked and Alison(D) narrowed her eyes .

"Is that Mike?" Alison(D) asked and Aria nodded.

"I have to find out who hes talking to…" Aria said walking farther into the woods.

"I'll just…wait here then." Alison(D) said. The same time Alison(A) and Lydia were taking a walk at the garden.

"Do you think we are going to have a good time here?" Alison(A) asked.

"I hope so. I saw some very interesting faces though." Lydia said and smiled. Alison(A) giggled. Lydia stopped dead in her tracks and her face got serious. She started breathing faster.

"Lydia? Is everything ok?" Alison(A) asked. Lydia just took some steps back and looking towards the woods screamed as loud as possible.

Aria was walking towards the place she was hearing her brother's voice when she was suddenly found against a tree with a hand around her neck.

"Going somewhere darling?" Kol said amuzed dropping his fangs. Aria's face was totally surprised and full of fear. Aria let a scream. Bonnie was a few meters away. She followed the sound running. Kol was ready to bite Aria when Bonnie arrived panting.

"Leave her alone." Bonnie said.

"If it isn't my favourite little witch." Kol said smirking still holding Aria by the neck.

"You know I still have expression. Let her go." Bonnie said. Kol started laughing until Bonnie narrowed her eyes causing him an aneurysm. Kol let go of Aria who atarted running. Bonnie stopped the pain infliction and Kol flashed in front of Aria again.

"Go back to the house. Forget everything that happened here." He said and Aria ran towards the house. Bonnie appeared in a while.

"I am here to make sure that noone gets hurt. Don't make me waste my magic on you." Bonnie said and left leaving Kol behind.

 **That was it..chapter 3 after a long time. I've been struggling with this chapter for weeks now. Anyways tell me what you think with a review.**


End file.
